crossfirenepotismsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Silvering
(main color) (inner ears) (hair color) (paw pads) with blended in (iris) (wings) |nationality =??? |interests =Reading books Playing video-games Chilling and relaxing Treating Blizzard like his pet |powers/_abilities =*Shape-shifting *Magic *Dark Magic *Flight |friends =Blizzard Daevi Typhoon His co-workers |enemies =TBD |relatives =??? |lover(s) =TBD }}Silvering is mostly turquoisish gray changeling who is not on any parts of the squad, but he is more like a minor character. He is also a roommate and best friend of Blizzard. Biography Silvering is a changeling creature who run away from his home after saying it is a very "worst" and "boring" place. He is currently lived in a house, along with his roommates friends. He takes a form of a grizzly bear, although he still keeps few of his changeling traits remained while in grizzly bear's form. Silvering is well-known to have shape-shifting, dark magic spells, and flight abilities. While he is very experienced on shape-shifting and flight, he is not very good on casting dark magics. In fact, Silvering always get loses of his controls when casting dark magic spells. His magic is not powerful as Blizzard's, but it still can kill anyone around him. He tries to learn how to use dark magic spells sometimes on his spare time. Since he is living in his new world, Silvering worked as a pizza delivery man. He always flight to deliver the pizzas to the people who order it, but sometimes he just walking if the place is near the pizza restaurant. He is sometimes given pizzas by his co-workers after working. On his spare time, Silvering usually reading books, chilling and relaxing on his room, playing video-games with Blizzard. Personality and traits Silvering is shown to be a laid-back, chill and relax character, although a bit spoiled. He rather keeps quiet than get involved. Since he is chill and relax type, he always thinking that everything is very easy to do, although he realizes it is hard to do sooner. His spoiled part is pretty much annoying, as if someone disobeys his order, Silvering will crying loudly. He really likes treating Blizzard as his "pet" and wants him to turn into canine animals. Silvering can angry if someone insult and provoke him, sometimes he will kill him/her who insulting him and/or his friends. He hates when people calling him "insect trash" and "weird creature", he will beat someone who calling him those. Physical appearance Silvering has turquoisish gray colored fur, holes on both of his tip ears, light aquamarine blended with teal irises, bluish gray messy hair that covering one of his eyes, small stubby tail, pink colored nose, cyanish gray colored paw pads, and insect-like wings with holes on it. For his casual outfit, he wears an un-zipped grayish indigo hoodie, a purple sweater, and dark grayish brown pants. For his occupation outfit, he wears dark blue violet cap, light green shirt with collar on it, dark blue violet pants, and a pair of brown shoes. For his inside house outfit, he wears a red long-sleeved shirt with white stripes on it and dark blue shorts. Gallery Silvering/Gallery Trivia *Originally, he meant to be Ginger's changeling form as well his alter ego and have quite different personalities. After Ginger is being redesigned, Silvering also being redesigned drastically, he is now no longer Ginger's changeling form nor his alter ego as they both now have each personalities, different stories and characteristics. *According to the creator, Silvering is planned to have "Platinum/Silver" name. This is changed as the creator thinking the name is too "common". *He is usually being called "Siving" by his co-workers while "Siv" and "Silver" by his roommates friends. *His favorite animals are Shiba Inu dogs, Pomeranian dogs, Japanese raccoon dogs, and gray wolves. *His blood is colored mixture of sky blue and white that fused together into one color. *His insect-like wings isn't shining at all, it's just the reflection of the lights. *His weaknesses are ice and cold, birds, poisons and venom, and fire. *Like Blizzard, Silvering's wings is unable to flight him higher than its limit. *He has somewhat a great fear of spiders, reptiles, birds, airplanes, and outer spaces. **He is also afraid of slugs and snails, and hate them because he consider them as "disgusting slimy creatures" *He has motion sickness in cars and ships. *He likes collecting stuffed animals and plushies. *When he uses dark magic, it is usually colored dark teal. Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Characters